Problems of the Love Monk
by Mystic Water Goddess
Summary: When an old acquaintance returns to Miroku's life, the whole Inuyasha gang is effected. Especially our monk's relationship with his Sango. Major SangoxMiroku! Please read and review!
1. A day on the Town

Do you know how lucky you guys are that I have decided to write again? Well I'm back! This time I'm gunna use Miroku and Sango pairings. I think they are sooo cute together. Lets see what Miroku's lecherous ways have gotten him into this time! I already have all of this written out and there will be 19 chapters in all! Thanx for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

The sun was shining brightly over the vastness of feudal Japan.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had stopped at the nearest village for supplies. This village was one of the better ones they had come across. Since this was probably the last village they would be able to stop at before travel another week or so, each member of the small but colorful crew decided to go their separate ways for the day.

Shippo and kilala found a warm sunny patch of grass to curl up and take a nice, long power nap before setting off again. Kagome and Inuyasha went off in search for the all-important food to fill Inuyasha's endless abyss of a stomach.

Sango, with a heart eyed monk close at her heels, was preparing for another great opportunity to train with her boomerang…. that was after she ditched the pervert.

Really!' she thought to herself as she walked up the road from the village entrance. How does that idiot expect me to train around here when he's following me like a love-sick puppy!' Sighing, Sango turned around with her hands on her hips, fuming.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she glared at the monk who tried to look innocent.

"Whats wrong Sango?" the monk chirped like a bird, coming closer to the fuming demon slayer.

"Why are you following me again?" she demanded-even though she knew what he's say.

"I am here to protect my Sango!" Exclaimed the lecherous monk.

Letting out another sigh, knowing it would be near impossible to lose her companion, she gave up.

"Instead of following me like a stalker… why don't you walk with me like a normal person?" She knew it would be an action she regretted but what's the use?' she thought. His normal actions would gain them more attention, and that's not what she wanted.

"S-Sango!" the bewildered Miroku stuttered, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Well are you going to join me or not?" she asked with yet another sigh as she rubbed her temples trying to ward off the headache she asking for doing this. Really Sango- what are you thinking? He flirts with anything with two legs, a pretty face and a nice chest.' She thought to herself as the two walked up the streets of the busy little town.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked her in a normal voice. This in itself caused Sango to stop in her tracks.

"You've been awfully quiet today, is something wrong?" He asked, looking at her with his dark orbs.

"Oh…no, nothings wrong. I was just thinking is all." She said, not knowing how to react to this almost serious Miroku. Why does he do this to me?' she questioned herself he's messing with me, always messing with me! she told herself.

"I know, why don't we get something to eat Sango?" Miroku suggested. "That's exactly what my Sango needs, a nice fancy meal!"

Before Sango knew what was going on, Miroku had whisked her across the street into a quaint little restaurant.

"Your table sir and madam" the young waiter said as he pulled the chair out for Sango. It was only now that she realized where she was and that she was still standing, her mouth gaping open.

"Thank you" Sango murmured as she was seated across from the raven-haired monk.

"What does my Sango want?" Miroku asked as the waitress that appeared handed him a menu.

Sango was stunned that Miroku didn't go heart eyed at the beautiful and scantily dressed waitress at his side.

"We will have your finest bottle of sake miss." Miroku said looking over at Sango for her approval.

"What…um…sure." She was able to squeak out, sounding so unlike her usual loud self.

"I'll be back in a moment." The waitress smiled as she walked away.

"Um… Miroku, isn't this place a little bit expensive?" Sango asked looking at the menu and its abundance of special culinary dishes.

"Don't worry Sango. Nothing is too good for you." Miroku told her with a large smile.

Inside Sango's mind she was spinning. It wasn't often that something would throw her for a loop and silence the fierce demon slayer. 'What's wrong with him? First he acts normal around me, then he misses the chance to swoon over the well-endowed waitress, and now we're having a normal conversation…'

"What do you think Sango?" Miroku asked snapping Sango out of her internal questions.

"Ah.. What ever you think is best, you can order for me Miroku." She smiled trying to recall what he had exactly asked.

"All right, but I was asking you if you were feeling well, not what you wanted to eat."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine… it's just that I was a little caught off guard by you acting serious around me for once." She told him.

"But I'm always serious around you Sango." He said as he stretched across the table to put his hand over hers. This startled her- he was a blatant flirt, but never nothing so… forward before. And the way he was looking at her…

'God, am I blushing?' She screamed in her mind as she felt a faint blush flush her face. 'What is the matter with me! I NEVER blush over Miroku… I'm losing it.'

Thankfully for Sango, the waitress came back with a bottle of sake and two glasses.

"There you are." She said as she poured a little into Miroku's glass for him to taste.

"Thank you, it's perfect." He said calmly and allowed her to pour him and Sango a full glass.

"Are we ready to order yet or will you need another moment?" She asked politely looking at the couple.

"Actually we are ready." Miroku smiled again looking at Sango and taking his hand off hers to point to the items on the menu.

As he did that, Sango took the opportunity to get herself together.

"Miroku, you go ahead and order, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. I'll be right back." She said standing up slowly. He nodded and smiled as he continued to order their meal.

After going outside, Sango found a small pond around the corner from the restaurant.

After splashing cool water on her face and dabbing herself dry Sango looked at herself in the water. Dressed in her usual green-ish long skirt and purple top, Sango took a good look at herself.

'It's only Miroku.' She told herself. 'He'd do this for any girl… wouldn't he?' she had to ask herself. To this question she got no answer. Standing alone outside Sango stared into her reflection in the water..

'It would be nice…nice for someone like Miroku, who can be charming and adoring at times to… NO! Sango you will not think about that!' She stopped herself from completing that thought. 'It's Miroku for gosh sakes… and I need to stay goal oriented, not to be suckered in for… for… emotions of the heart like that. Revenge! Yes that's what I'm after, revenge for my village! Not a relationship with some idiot letch!' She tried to tell herself, but the more she did the more confused she became.

Giving up either way, Sango decided to put everything aside for now and let Miroku spoil her rotten. All this was giving her quite a headache, so she quietly made her way back to their table.

The meal was excellent and uneventful. Sango was surprised that she actually enjoyed the dinner. Miroku could be funny when given the right chance. After dinner they had no really pressing things to do.

Miroku kept a quiet mouth as he saw Sango pick a place or two to train later as they walked down the street together. 'She is so cute when she's thinking.' He smiled. 'I can't believe she hasn't yelled all day, and she let me take her out… oh Sango… my Sango I'm in heaven…' Containing his elation Miroku kept a straight face as he watched the object of his eye.

'Well, it hasn't been a total waste of an afternoon.' Sango thought as she and Miroku entered the open market of the town. Picking up a few grocery items for the gang and then some presents for his Sango, Miroku enjoyed the time they were sharing.

But everything stopped when from somewhere in the crowd his name was called out.

"MIROKU!" A voice broke the couple's comfortable silent stroll.

Who was calling his name? What will happen next? You will just have to wait for me to update! It will probably be lik, tomorrow. I wont tonight because Im goin to see this funny play for New Years. Its called "A Tuna Christmas" for any one who has gone, tell me if you think it was worth goin to see!

Much Love,

Heather


	2. An Old acquaintance

Both Miroku and Sango stopped and turned around to find an attractive woman running towards them. Sango looked from Miroku to the woman, and back again trying to read Miroku's expression.

"Oh, Miroku! It's been so long!" The brown haired, curvy woman exclaimed as she threw her arms around the stunned monk. But it didn't stop there, the woman, who was wearing too much makeup- in monk senseless.

"Hold On!" Sango yelled as she tried to interpose herself in between the still speechless and almost scared looking monk and the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen my precious Miroku in so long." The green-eyed woman, dressed in a short and tight black outfit smiled as she clung to Miroku's arm.

"Is that really you Susuki?" Miroku gave out an unexcited and disappointed chuckle seeing the woman's face.

"Ah ah, it's Mondai to you my sweet." She fluttered her eyelashes at the still cringing Miroku.  
The sight of the woman hanging on Miroku's arm made Sango wince with an emotion she hadn't expected… jealousy. Just who exactly was this woman and why was she hanging on Miroku? 

'Where did that come from?' Sango wondered as she silently looked at Miroku with a confused expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miroku, I didn't notice you had your little sister along with you." Mondai smiled knowing all too well Sango was NOT Miroku's sister.

"WHAT!" Sango's eyes and face fumed. Her fists were going white from the rage that this woman was brining on.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku said as he finally pried the other woman off his arm and walked over to clam down Sango before a fight broke out. "Ah, Mondai, this is Sango."

"Oh, not a sister, well what a cute little girl. It's nice of you to take her around. One never knows what could happen in these strange islands." The catty woman spouted out causing Sango's anger to continue. Miroku quickly went and held Sango back as the raven-haired demon slayer made a move to smack the other woman.

"Why you…." Sango fumed against Miroku's grasp.

"Mondai, what… what brings you here to this island. The last time we met was back…"

"Back at the temple where you were a monk. I know. I missed you so much, it must be fate that has brought us back together." She exclaimed.

"Fate my ass." Sango growled under her breath as she tried to calm down and broke away from Miroku's grip. 'Who does she think she is? Little sister? Little girl? No one calls me a little girl! The nerve of that old hag!'

"Sango where are you going?" Miroku asked as he saw the dark haired slayer begin to walk away.

"I'm going back to the campsite." She said simply before she turned around to face the two one last time, but then she was struck with an idea. Sango couldn't help a wicked smile from forming.

"It was nice to meet you." Sango said as she walked back to the woman and shook her hand. "It's not everyday you meet Miroku's OLDer friends."

"Old? Who are you calling Old? You… scrawny kid?"

"Kid? Scrawny? Why I ought to…" She growled with a mouth full of sharp teeth as she balled her fist ready to fight. Why she was letting this woman get to her was something that she really didn't know at the moment, but the insults she was throwing were unforgivable. It was decided then- the wrath of Sango was about to be unleashed…

"Oh, wow, look at the time." Miroku said putting himself in between the hissing woman before a catfight broke out. "It was nice seeing you again, but Sango and I should be getting back to our group. Bye." Miroku said picking up Sango and turning quickly. Miroku wanted to just run but Sango, who was kicking and writhing within his grasp made it hard.

"Oh Miroku honey, I never realized you had a gang now. How exciting." The woman smiled. "Could you do me a favor, for old times sake dear?" She asked with fluttering eyelashes.

Sango couldn't stand it. With a quick motion she hit Miroku on the head and broke lose from his grasp.

"Oh Miroku, you poor dear. Did that wild girl hurt you?" Mondai asked as she knelt near Miroku who had fallen on the pavement. He was a little stunned, but otherwise unhurt.

Glaring at the other woman Sango muttered something under her breath and walked away.

"Wait! Sango!" Miroku said about to get up and run after his beloved Sango. However the other woman held him back.

"Oh Miroku, please…" She asked again for the favor.

Being the gentleman he was, oh course Miroku said yes to anything. That and he really wanted to go and catch up with Sango. 

'We had been having a great time before… why me?' He wondered to himself as the brown haired woman from his past hugged him tight.

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you, I'll bring everything down to your campsite in no time…" She smiled as she got up and ran off.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked as he sat there in a stunned state watching her run off. "Oh no, Sango! SANGO! Wait for me!"

-

"We have to wait for the others!" Kagome sweat dropped at Inuyasha's wild idea to leave now.

"You idiot! You can't just go when you want to!" Shippo added.

"What? Oh fine… hey Sango what took ya so damn long!" The angered demon called as he saw her walk up to their campsite.

But Sango wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. She was still fuming at the nerve of that woman. 'I should have killed her- who monk!' She thought to herself as she walked right by her three other friends without so much as a wave.

"What's with her?" Kagome asked scratching her head after regaining her composer from her yelling match with Inuyasha..

"Don't care." Muttered Inuyasha as he took a seat on a rock near the fire..

"Hey, Sango." Shippo waved as he followed her into the forest where she went to find firewood. "Where's Miroku? We got lots of food!" The small fox demon said all excited.

"He's out being Miroku right now." Sango replied in a hurt tone as she broke off a branch from a tree.

"Huh?" The boy scratched his head not comprehending. "Hey, let's go to Niku village Sango! " He suggested as he continued to follow the woman.

"What?" Sango stopped and turned around to look at her friend. His smile told her he was totally serious. And that's exactly what made her sigh. If they kept getting side tracked they'd never make it to Naraku's Castle..  
'That reminds me…' Sango smiled evilly as she dug into her skirt and took out a nice fat coin purse. 'That's what she gets for calling me scrawny.'

-

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he ran down the path towards the campsite.

"Hey, Kagome. The idiot is back, we can leave now " Inuyasha said as he stood up and waited for Kagome to gather her things..

"Finally!" Was Shippo's reply as he jumped up and down. "Then let's go!"

With those words uttered by their small friend they all began preparations.

'That Inuyasha and his temper.' Sango shook her head as she tried to ignore the dark haired man who was trying to talk to her. With him on the back of Kilala with her, that was very hard. Shippo had decided to ride in Kagome's bike basket while Inuyasha ran at top speed, wanting to get where they were headed as soon as possible.

But even before they were totally in the outward area of the town and not that far from the gates, the same woman they had bumped into came running down the path after them..

"Miroku! Oh Miroku you said you'd take this with you!" She called as she raced as fast as she could in her skirt. Clutching a good-sized basket in her hands.

"Hey Bastard there's someone yelling for you!" Inuyasha yelled over to the monk who was still trying to talk to Sango.

"What?" Miroku asked as he turned his head and saw for himself.

"Just take it to the village like it says on the note." She called trying to reach the moving cat demon. It was too late for the cat to stop. It had reached top speed already and they were off.

"What is she doing?" Kagome asked as she watched the scene play out from her bike.

"We can't stop?" Miroku asked, not really seeming to want to do that, but being the gentleman he was, it was rude to forget a promise. Even when he didn't remember exactly what she had asked him to take…

"Not now idiot. You should have thought about your last minute womanizing before we shoved off." Came Sango's reply.

The woman's scream brought everyone's attention back to her as she tripped over unleveled rocks on the path. The basket she was carrying was thrown up into the air as she hit the rocky road.

"NO!" The woman cried as they could only watch the basket begin to fall, that was until an arm out reached and snatched it in mid air. The crew sighed with relief as the basket was saved by Inuyasha and they were off.

"Bye Miroku! I know you'll take good care of everything! And thank you!" The woman waved after she got up and dusted herself off.

"It's nothing really…" Miroku said cringing at the kisses she blew him. 'Sango will never forgive me….' He thought to himself. 'Ah… she will hate me forever.' He sighed. The group had stopped as soon as the annoying woman was out of site to see what was in the basket.  
"Is it candy?" He heard the fox demon ask as he set the basket down. He sniffed it like a dog would do to its meal.

"Well you have to open it first." Kagome said as she came down from her bike.

"Who the hell was that idiot?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome and Shippo who were looking curiously at the basket.

"It's a large lunchbox." Shippo decided. However the basket was pretty big for a regular picnic basket, and it was heavier than one as well.

"Hey Shippo, doesn't it look too big for that?" Kagome asked as she poked the wicker basket.

As she did so the contents of the basket made a faint noise. The frightened girl instantly jumped back with a start.

To this Inuyasha began to laugh. But his laughter was silenced as Shippo opened up the top of the basket.

"OH MY GOD!" The three horrified jewel hunters screamed.

Another cliffie! Yall must hate me with a vengeance. Do not worry though, I will up date later today if I can, I'm goin shopping! YAY! It's the middle of freakin winter in Texas where I am and its 85 degrees outside! Weird huh? Well any way I very much appreciate your review i-luv-the-cat-sohma52!

Much Love,

Heather 


	3. To Niku village with a new member

"Is it candy?" Shippo asked as he poked the basket once again and got a squeal from inside.

"It sounded human…" Kagome poked her face in towards the basket that was larger than her head. Quickly snapping it away from Shippo she nearly dropped it due to the weight.

"Wow it's heavy…" Kagome commented setting it down on the ground.

"It's a LOT of candy!" Shippo jumped up and down as Inyasha and the ever-curious Miroku closed in to see what was inside the basket.

"Candy doesn't really make those kinds of sounds." Inuyasha said as he sat down to observe the others.

"Men." Sango muttered as she watched her friends slack off while she stalked off into the forest for some much needed training with her giant boomerang.

"Should we open it?" Shippo asked as he scratched his head.

"Well of course we open it…" Miroku said. He was curious to what exactly had been put in his care until they reached their destination. It was a lucky coincidence when shippo had told them we should take a break in Niku village. "Well if you aren't going to open it, I will."

Miroku stepped in closer. Crouching down he too heard the muffled sounds that were coming from the oversized basket.

"There's a note attached." Kagome mentioned as Miroku opened the basket and found something that he wasn't expecting.

"What is it? What is it?" Shippo cried pushing Miroku out of the way incase there was actually candy in the basket.

"AH! It's horrible!" Shippo screamed and drew back.

Miroku just gaped in shock at bundle inside the basket. Nothing could ever have prepared the Inuyasha gang for what they found.

Inside the basket, that coupled as a crib was a small baby looking up at them with a joyful smile on its face.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the child with the large black pooling eyes. As Inuyasha made eye contact with the nearly bald tot the baby began to squeal happily and reach out for the silver haired man.

"What… what… does it want?" Inuyasha asked looking frightened of the child.

"Miroku?" Kagome looked at the still frozen cook. "Um Miroku. Who is that?" His long haired friend asked pointing at the baby. " Yeah well um.. I think I have some sort of test to study for back home so I'm gunna leave for a couple of days, hehehe yeah anyway..so.. see ya!" Kagome stuttered after running as fast as she could to the well.

Miroku blinked once… twice… but the baby was still there. Snatching the note that accompanied the child in the basket he opened it as he felt a headache coming on..

It was looking like one of those days already, as Mirokulooked down at the scribbles on the paper.

"Miroku Dear" The note began. The image of her hanging on him made the monk cringe. What was he thinking when he first met that woman? She was nothing compared to his Sango… Wait… Sango! She was still mad at him.

'What am I going to do?' He asked himself, but then was brought back to the present as the baby started to cry.

"Shippo, what did you do?" Miroku yelled as he saw Shippo making faces at the fussing child.

"What?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Miroku, his face still contorted with a horrifying expression. "I was trying to play with him."

"You scared it instead you idiot." Inuyasha muttered holding his hands over his ears due to the loud screeches the baby let out. "Knock it off!"

"I know what the baby wants." Shippo said as he came running back towards the group of befuddled men after taking a quick leave to dig in Kagome's pack which she left behind.. No one had noticed the child's brief departure, but Miroku should have seen it coming.

"NO! You cannot feed a baby its age that!" Miroku said pulling the baby out of the basket quickly and away from the child with a handful of candy.

"Why? It makes me feel good after eating a good piece of candy." Shippo scratched his head again after downing the pieces of candy..

"You just can't!" Miroku ended up yelling at them, which only made the baby Miroku's arm cry louder.

"How do you shut it off?" Shippo questioned as he came up behind Miroku's back and tried to poke the baby that was now not only crying, but kicking and thrashing as well.

"I don't know." Miroku said as he tried to recall any memory of a mother and what she would do in this situation.

He and the others tried to calm the child, but were not successful… unless one was counting the ability to spook the child more.

From inside the forest, Sango was trying to concentrate. But she wasn't getting very far, and now she had enough of all the yelling close by. She was inside the forest training and could only imagine the men being idiots and causing the great ruckus.

'What are those idiots doing now?' She asked as she missed the target she was aiming at. 'Don't they realize I need quiet when I am target practicing like this?' her eyes gleamed as she balled her fist and prepared to let them all have it.

Throwing her boomerang on the ground, she stormed out and went up to where the men had congressed. She didn't know what the cause of all this noise was, but it was giving her a headache.

"Don't you guys ever be quiet? I need quiet so I can train for dangerous battles!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

The faces of three helpless males turned at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Sango!" Shippo smiled like there was never a problem in the world.

"Oh thank heaven! Sango!" Miroku said helplessly trying to keep a firm, yet gentle grip on the baby in his arms.

"You've gotta help us!" Shippo cried as he also put his hands to his ears.

"Ya! Make it stop!" Inuyasha added looking at Sango like she should know what she was doing when it came to situations like these.

"Where did that come from? Who's is it? Why is it on board?" She questioned the still dumbfounded men. But no one said anything. Miroku looked at her with puppy dog eyes pleading for her help.

"How am I supposed to know what to do with a baby?" She asked as suddenly the baby found it's way to her arms instead.

"You're a woman- they're suppose to know these things… instinct or something…" Inuyasha muttered as he quickly got up and went to the farthest place away from the baby in the forest to try and drown out the sound.

"Thank you Sango!" Miroku smiled as he picked up the basket that Shippo was once again poking at. "Give me that!"

"Huh?"

As Miroku scanned the other contents of the basket he remembered the note. Looking over to a still confused Sango, he was assured that the baby was in good hands as she finally broke down and began to rock the little guy in her arms.

"What does it say?" Shippo asked as he watched Miroku read the note.

--

'Miroku dear.

I'm so glad we ran into each other once again. And I'm so happy you were able to bring little Yukio to his relatives in Niku village. He's been so looking forward to seeing his daddy for the first time. I'm glad you could be a part of his life.

All my Love 

Mondai.'

--

Miroku almost choked on those words, he had to read it over and over. 'His daddy…part of his life…', It was then he noticed that the baby was not crying as loudly as before. Turning around he saw a sight that made his heart thump faster.

On a log by the fire the dark-haired demon slayer sat with the child resting up against her shoulder. Her hand petted the baby's back as she swayed a little. Behind her was Shippo, making funny faces at the baby. This time the faces were amusing to the child, and not a frightening thing like his attempts earlier.

"Hey Miroku, it stopped!" Shippo called triumphantly.

From the front of the forest grumbling could be heard. Sango and the rest took that as a 'thank you' from the normally grumpy half-demon. Shippo was grateful that the high-pitched screams had stopped.

No one by the fire spoke for a time. The only sounds were that of the trees rusting as the gentle breeze blew through them.

"Is someone going to explain any of this?" Sango's voice was low, as to not upset the baby that had now decided it wanted a nap. Turning, she glared at Miroku as he tried to look innocent. But the sight of Sango being so… so… motherly made his eyes go heart shaped.

"Ya, what's going on?" Shippo chimed in. "What did the note say?"

"His name… his name is Yukio." Miroku said simply returning to watching Sango.

"And?" Sango demanded.

"We only need to take him to Niku village." Miroku added, almost pleading that they'd help him with this responsibility.

"What? Can't we just bring it back to it's mother?" Shippo questioned, his ears still ringing from the first incident. He wasn't the only one who posed objections to their newest temporary crewmember.

"What if it goes off again?" Inuyasha added into the conversation from his spot near the front of the forest.

"Sango knows what to do!" Shippo chimed in happily.

"What? Who said I know anything about kids?" Sango quickly interjected. "I don't know the first things about children! No way!"

"So who's kid is it?" Shippo inquired sticking his nose back up near the baby giving it a poke before Sango could stop him. This of course instantly startled the little Yukio and woke him up.

"Shippo!" Sango yelled as she held the baby in one arm and hit the demon on the head. "Don't do that! He was sleeping!" She fumed as she continued to rock the baby.

"So what do we do?" Shippo asked blinking dumbly. His large eyes looked void of all thought at the moment.

"I don't know but I have training to do right now. I can't be expected to look after some tacky dressing woman's fatherless kid." Sango grumbled remembering the woman's insults of earlier.

"Well according to his he's not really fatherless." Shippo stated as he read the note over Miroku's back with out the monk knowing it.

There is another chappie for my loving reviewers! I hope all of you who have read this have enjoyed it! I will more than likely have another update by tomorrow. Since you all deserve it.

Much Love,

Heather


	4. Three Men and a Baby

"He's WHAT?" the crew screamed after Shippo told them what the letter had implied. The severity of the shock caused Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango to freeze in shock. The silence they created was almost deafening to the usually rowdy troop.

"Well that's what is says…" Shippo added scratching his chin as he pointed to the letter that was quickly crumpled and stashed into Miroku's robe.

"We don't know that for sure…" Miroku quickly added, trying to get the topic of conversation changed. Miroku could not look at the crew, he especially did not want to see Sango's face right now, but somehow his gaze found it's way to her. Thankfully she was not looking at him. Her emotions once again were masked.

"Hey… Miroku… He has your eyes." Shippo smiled as he pointed to the baby cradled in Sango's arms.

"You really are a love monk." Shippo stated with a smile. It had finally dawned on him what Miroku becoming a parent had entailed.

"But…" Miroku tried to get in a word before anyone else got the wrong ideas, however Sango's voice cut him off.

"Miroku," she started out quietly, never making eye contact with the man. "I have to go and make sure my boomerang is still where I left it right now… here." She said as she gently handed the baby back to the child's newly announced father. With that Sango quietly excused herself from the group and returned to the dense forest.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Shippo asked a little confused at his friend's hasty and unusual departure.

"Sango." Miroku muttered wanting to go after her and straighten things out. He moved to follow her until Shippo stopped in front of him and smiled a large grin.

"You never told us about this girl." The long nosed man said as he nudged Miroku with his elbow, though it hit him in the shin because of his height. The elbow to the shin broke the monk's dwindling determination to follow the usually mean when maddened slayer.

"What?"

"That woman? You've got the worst taste in women…" Inuyasha said shaking his head thinking about the woman from the docks. He once again returned to the group since the baby had stopped its screams. "Not only are you after her," he motioned towards where Sango had gone and continued, "but that old bat from the port too?"

"Wait… No! I…" Miroku stammered. "It's not like that really…"

"Sure. I suppose the baby just appeared by stork then?" Inuyasha suggested enjoying the chance to annoy the monk further.

"But if you didn't then… how?" Shippo began scratching his head trying to figure things out.

"The last thing I remember of her was one night… that's the only time anything COULD have happened." Miroku began. "It was back at the temple. She arrived with a group of ten beautiful women, I couldn't deny them a place to stay for the night. They ended up staying the night and we drank a lot… but I don't remember becoming a father or anything that could create this current problem."

"I didn't know you had it in you." Inuyasha smiled almost looking proud of the man. 'Maybe I had him figured all wrong. I had just assumed he was a non-experienced woman whipped homemaker' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Does that mean I'm an uncle?" Shippo spoke up interrupting the conversation. The boy continued to stare still somewhat intrigued by the child in Miroku's arms.

"No! I mean, yes, but… I'm so confused!" Miroku sighed looking depressed.

"Can I be his uncle?"

"Do whatever you want." Miroku continued to sigh. This day had looked so promising, and now look what had happened. 'WHY?' Was all Miroku could ask himself.

"Ok, but I'm hungry… when's lunch?" The child asked totally changing the topic.

'If I'm going to find something to eat for us… who will keep watch over the kid?' Miroku wondered, seeing that the two men standing around him were now waiting for an answer to the question about lunch.

Looking over at Shippo Miroku cringed. 'NO! Definitely a No…' was the conclusion that he came too since the small child was never good with responsibility. 'The poor kid would be traumatized for life if I let Shippo take care of him…'

Moving on to the next figure Miroku came to look upon Inuyasha. The silver haired swordsman noticed Miroku's thinking gaze. To that the monk received a glare that told him very clearly that the half-demon fighter was NO One's babysitter. 'He wouldn't be good with children anyway,' Miroku thought about it a different way..

It did not take long for Miroku to retreat into the forest, with the baby in tow. Putting the slumbering child into the basket he came went about his task of finding something to eat.

It took longer for lunch to be found than usual. A grumbling Inuyasha, and Shippo had congressed near the fire waiting for the monk to come out of the forest.

The two sets of ears diligently trained themselves to hear the sound of the monk's sandals scoffing on the ground. However instead of the usual sounds they heard feet dragging and the painful wails of a baby.  
The two cringed, as they saw the monk coming out of the forest with fresh fish to roast as well as covered in cold water, Inuyasha and Shippo quietly slinked away not wanting to be yelled at by a now obviously furious Miroku,. Not even a hungry stomach was worth the pain that Miroku could inflict when provoked.

"Should we go help him maybe?" Shippo asked after another half hour passed by as the two stood near the edge of the forest.

"I'm not a babysitter." Inuyasha repeated himself as he sat and continued to clean his sword with a white piece of cloth.

"You also don't get along with others well either…" Shippo mumbled to himself a little too loudly. The boy quickly silenced further comments when a harsh look from the silver haired hanyou caught his eye. Trying to keep the loud gulp quiet, Shippo turned and returned to playing with his fox toys.

An exhausted Miroku staggered forth from the fire holding the sleeping boy in his arms.

"About time!" Came the two's voices as they got up and ran to the fire.

For the first time what they saw was not any fish they had seen.

"What are those?" Inuyasha asked grimly looking at the food before him.

"They're peanut butter and jelly sandwiches… I found them in Kagome's bag, its lucky she left it here." Miroku said as he stood there facing Inuyasha's angry face with his own cool expression.

"You expect us to eat these?" Inuyasha continued as he picked up a piece of sandwich.

"Why not?" Miroku asked shifting the baby in his arms to rest on his shoulder.

"YUM! Strawberry!" Shippo yelled as he sat down.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" he yelled as he began to consume the two large mounds of PB&J sliced diagonally on white bread.

"I hate strawberry…" Inuyasha grumbled as he threw down the sandwich and crossed his arms over his chest almost like a pouting child.

"Delicious!" Shippo cried after chewing the mass he had put in his mouth.

"I'm not eating those." Inuyasha yelled angrily at the lack of food.

"I said I'm not eating those!" Inuyasha restated the fact of his disappointment in the food selection. This time his voice was enough to startle the lightly sleeping baby. Once again, it used its capable lungs to let everyone know it was there.

"Good job you imbesile! You woke him up! Do you know how long it took me to get him to sleep after the last time? I did not have time to cook any fish for your high and mightiness. I've had to take care of this kid all by myself…" Miroku yelled back at Inuyasha.

"Imbesile? Me? At least I didn't knock up some girl and leave her to raise your worthless child."

"jerk."

"Idiot Letch."

As the two men began to fight the fierce word battle Shippo seemed completely unaware of the battle brewing between his friends. Nor did he notice the brown hair of a certain demon slayer walk up to the fire.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP NOW!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
